


Through the Other's Eyes

by Psi_Fi



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT6, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk begins using Bruce's eyes and body to watch the other Avengers, when Bruce is sleeping.  When the Avengers realize what is happening, they begin interacting with the Hulk, leading to closer bonds forming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching (Steve Rogers)

**Author's Note:**

> This is fill for the avenger's kinkmeme. The prompt states:
> 
> The Avengers team is in a polyamorous relationship. Sometimes they sleep as couples or individuals in their own beds, but they also frequently sleep in the common area, with mattresses and pillows all cuddled up together. 
> 
> In the middle of the night, each Avenger has a separate incident where they wake up and see Bruce staring at everyone and notice that his eyes are green. He doesn't seem angry, just mildly curious, maybe puzzled, and usually curls up shortly and goes back to sleep, maybe even cuddling up to the nearest Avenger. 
> 
> They realize it is Hulk, looking out through Bruce's eyes, while Bruce is sleeping. 
> 
> I'd like to see the team's reaction, especially leading to greater/better interactions with the Hulk and maybe a deeper understanding of each other between Hulk and Bruce.

Steve burrowed a bit into Clint's warm body, to make up for the sudden coolness at his back. He'd fallen asleep laying across two mattresses, in the middle of the common room, with Clint on one side and Bruce on the other. Steve moaned a bit, protesting the hated cold, and heard a very soft growl in return. Eyes flying open, Steve jolted upright. He recognized that growl, but he couldn't imagine why Bruce would have transformed. As far as Steve knew, Bruce had been sleeping peacefully, tucked against Steve's back. To Steve's relief, Bruce was still human-sized, his skin olive and lightly tanned.

Then he saw Bruce's eyes. 

The irises were the Hulk's bright green, rather than Bruce's own coffee brown. Those green eyes turned to Steve, but only for a moment. Steve didn't know if it was Bruce, Hulk, or a combination of the two, but there was no anger in his sleep-soft visage. He looked around the room at the other Avengers, who were sleeping deeply. 

Steve gazed fondly at his lovers and team mates. Clint was closest, sprawled out on his back, one hand resting on Steve's thigh. Thor's head was pillowed on Clint's waist, while Tony lay face down on the huge Asgardian, his face in Thor's chest and their legs entangled. Natasha slept soundly next to Thor, her own head on Clint's chest. Clint's arm draped across Natasha's shoulders. Steve turned back to Bruce, whose gaze wandered from one Avenger to the next, in apparent puzzlement. 

"Bruce," Steve whispered, getting a fierce head shake. "Hulk?" 

The man didn't respond, just tilted his head, then gave a quick, questioning glance around the room. Steve smiled softly, offering reassurance.

"It's okay, Hulk. We're just sleeping. Where's Bruce...is he awake too?" Steve asked, a bit concerned. He'd thought that Hulk and Bruce were absolutely distinct, that any transformation resulted completely in one or the other. It was odd to see the Hulk peering out from Bruce's features. He was naked and his hair was even messier than usual, tangled from sleep. His face looked younger without Bruce's control or the Hulk's usual rage. 

"Banner sleeping," Hulk answered, his voice somehow his, though softer coming from Bruce's throat.

Steve gazed at the Hulk in wonder, nodding thoughtfully. Hulk gazed steadily at Steve, then reached a hand out, as if to touch Steve's face. He stopped the gesture partway, though, staring at the pinkish-brown skin of Banner's hand. Steve reached out, gently and loosely clasping the hand, bringing it down to his lap, near his knees. Hulk gazed at the joined hands and idly, experimentally, ran his thumb over Steve's fingers. 

"Hulk? Are you all right?" Steve asked. 

"Hulk okay. Always okay." 

"No one is always okay," Steve corrected gently. "You can tell us, if something is wrong." 

Hulk gave a soft huff, shaking his head, still staring at his hand in Steve's.

"Hulk not like humans. Not get sick or hurt."

"Fair enough, but you can get upset or hurt in other ways than physical...can't you?" 

"Hulk okay," he repeated, shrugging. 

"Do you need anything?" Steve asked, puzzled. "We'll try to help." 

"Team peaceful and soft. Hulk watch." 

"Okay," Steve conceded, smiling warmly. 

Steve wasn't sure he entirely understood, but he was more than willing to let Hulk explore peacefully, even if it was only watching the team sleep. Pulling up a blanket, he tried to think of something to say to Hulk, without badgering him with questions. Steve shivered a bit, drawing the Hulk's attention. Hulk placed an arm around Steve's shoulder, drawing him closer. Steve couldn't resist leaning into his warmth, trying to decide if Hulk, even in this form, was warmer than Bruce.

"Thank you, Hulk. I still don't like being..." Steve cut himself off with a loud, wide yawn. 

Hulk startled violently at the unfamiliar act, growling loudly, his eyes darting around for sign of a threat. Steve cut the yawn off as best he could, snapping his mouth shut. Gazing at Hulk, he could see him breathing quickly and guessed, from Hulk's dilated pupils and flushed skin, that his heart was racing. It occurred to Steve that Hulk, with his life of fighting off the Army and running, might never have seen a yawn before. He reached out slowly to the Hulk, placing a hand on his shoulder in a gentle gesture. 

"Hey, it's okay, Hulk. It's just a yawn. I'm sleepy. That's all," Steve told him softly, rubbing Hulk's shoulder lightly, when he didn't shrug Steve's hand away.

"Steve sleepy?" Hulk repeated, once again looking around at the others. 

"Yeah, like that," Steve admitted.

Steve laid down, facing away from Clint. He patted Bruce's spot beside him.

"Come on. Lay down beside me?" Steve offered, hoping Hulk was tired enough. 

Hulk stared for just a moment, then laid down, half on top of Steve, with his head tucked onto the soldier's shoulder. Steve was surprised, but simply put his arms around Hulk, automatically running a hand through his dark curls. Hulk gave a low, pleased rumble that made Steven smile. He drifted to sleep, listening to Hulk's soft snoring...a habit Bruce didn't have.

Steve woke to the sensation of being gently nuzzled. He looked down to see a mass of dark curls moving slowly across his chest. Smiling, Steve rubbed Bruce's back...then remembered the previous evening. He tugged gently on Bruce's hair, until the man looked up, smiling sleepily and reaching up for a kiss. Steve noted that his eyes were once again dark and warm, but that didn't clear up his confusion. He kissed Bruce for a few moments, then pulled away, his expression serious.

"Bruce. Do you remember waking up last night? After everyone was asleep?" Steve asked gently, keeping his voice low.

"N-no." 

Bruce frowned, shaking his head, his shoulders tensing. Steve reached up to stroke his shoulders, smiling warmly to reassure Bruce. 

"Hey. It's okay. Nothing bad happened. It's just...I'm not sure how to say it. You didn't transform. I don't think what happened counts as an incident, but your eyes were green and...it's like the Hulk was looking out from your body, watching us." 

Bruce sat up, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"That's all that happened? He, I...just watched you?"

"He seemed puzzled. Did you know he could do that?" Steve asked kindly.

Bruce shook his head, sighing.

"No, but there's precious little that I do know about him and how this works."

"Do you...communicate? At all?"

"How would we?" Bruce asked, startled. "I could leave a message for him, I guess, but how would you get him to watch or listen to it?"

Steve placed an arm under his head, staring up at the ceiling, as he tried to order his thoughts.

"I asked Hulk where you were and he said you were asleep," Steve mused. "He's aware of you. Each of you still exists, when the other is out, right? You're somewhere inside each others' heads."

"Mm. I suppose we are," Bruce agreed, resigned. "I don't see how that helps us communicate, though." 

"Meditation," Tony provided, his face still half buried on Thor's chest. "Or maybe more a form of self-hypnosis. Create a mindscape to explore your own head."

Bruce didn't answer, but laid his chin back on Steve's chest, his lips pursed and brow drawn tight. Steve reached up and pulled gently on the doctor's curls.

"Look, it's just something to think about, right? Give yourself some time with it." 

"Yeah. It's something to consider," Bruce admitted reluctantly.

Steve stretched a bit, making Bruce grumble. Laughing, Steve intentionally jostled Bruce, who clung tighter in protest.

"Sorry, Bruce, but I need you to shift," Steve told him. "It's my turn to cook."

"Better come use me as a body pillow, Doc," Clint offered. "He's promised us french toast, eggs, and bacon."

"Oh, fair enough," Bruce groused, playfully, rolling over onto Clint, being careful of the others, and giving the archer a sly smile. "Good morning."

"So far," Clint agreed, pulling the older man into a deep kiss.

Bruce snuggled into Clint, nibbling at his lips. Thoughts of the Hulk disappeared, as Clint's hand began a slow exploration of his back and one of Tony's strong hands began kneading his ass. Contentment flooded Bruce and he probably only imagined the rumble of pleasure in the back of his mind.


	2. Stormy Night (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk watches a storm and has a talk with Tony.

A couple of weeks later, a rumble of thunder pulled Tony from a shallow sleep. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking for Bruce, who was no longer next to him. Tony found his lover in front of his bedroom window, sitting on the floor...next to the curtains, which had been pulled off their rods and thrown to the floor, behind Bruce. The man was scowling at the sky, his fist resting aggressively on the window. Tony approached slowly, but the movement drew the other man's attention and Tony found himself staring into the bright green eyes of the Hulk. 

"Hey, Big, well, Not-so-green," Tony greeted, smiling. "What's up?" 

Hulk gazed up at Tony for a moment, then turned his attention back to the storm. Tony watched Hulk, puzzled and intrigued. He sat down next to Hulk, almost touching him. The sometime giant looked only briefly at him, then reached back for the window, tracing the patterns of rain with his fingers, until a loud burst of thunder rang out. Hulk shouted back, his usual roar muted, but still somewhat impressive, in Banner's voice. 

"Whoa, Big Guy," Tony interjected, eyes wide. "It's just thunder."

"Stupid clouds. Make noise and lights like guns. Threaten Hulk. Make Hulk mad!" 

"Hey, Hulk, it's okay!" Tony soothed. "Like you said, noise and lights. It's nothing to do with guns." 

Hulk gave him a considering look and Tony smiled confidently at him. 

"Trust me, Big Guy, it's a science thing. See, in a storm like this, warm and cold air get pushed..."

Tony was silenced by two fingers pressing heavily on his lips. The Hulk stared at him, frowning slightly.

"Hulk not puny Banner." 

Tony couldn't resist that sort of challenge, so he dragged his tongue across the pads of Hulk's fingers. Hulk pulled his fingers away, gazing down at them, with his lips curled and nose wrinkled. Tony knew it was reckless of him, but he couldn't help laughing at the display of disgust. Hulk frowned, reaching out and rubbing his fingers across Tony's arm. 

"Y'know, as one of Bruce's lovers, I gotta say calling him puny is really inaccurate," Tony smirked with a pointed glance at Hulk's lap. 

To Tony's disappointment, the Hulk didn't follow his gaze, only snorted, turning back to the window. 

"For a guy who hates storms, you're giving it a lot of attention," Tony observed. 

"Banner asleep. No guns and noise. Hulk can watch now." 

"I think Bruce's going to be trying to talk with you soon. Maybe you can be out more, when there are no guns and noise." 

Hulk rumbled angrily.

"Tony not speak for Banner. Banner hate Hulk. Hulk hate Banner. Banner never want to let Hulk out." 

"He's just worried about people getting hurt. You both have to learn to trust each other."

"Not trust stupid Banner!" Hulk growled.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Big Green, or you'll wake Bruce up and we won't get to talk."

Hulk settled a bit, peering curiously at Tony.

"Want talk to Hulk? Why?"

"Why not?" Stark challenged, grinning. "You're part of us, too, you know." 

Lightening struck outside, looking only yards away, and thunder cracked loudly. Hulk tensed, instinctively moving closer to and in front of Tony. Tony took the opportunity to place an arm around Hulk, rubbing his back soothingly. 

"Hulk not afraid. Hulk never afraid." 

"I don't want to meet whatever could frighten you," Tony agreed, smirking a bit. 

Hulk turned towards Tony and very carefully and slowly laid his hand on Tony's face. 

"Hulk's team. Smash anything try to hurt team." 

Tony gazed at Hulk in amazement. He wondered if Bruce even knew that Hulk was capable of this level of thought and emotional attachment! He felt a wave of scorn for Ross, who tried to convince the world that Hulk was mindless and capable of nothing but destruction. Tony was going to have JARVIS show this scene to Bruce in the morning! Slowly, Tony took the Hulk's hand from his face, then leaned forward and kissed the Hulk, his mouth slightly open. Hulk returned the kiss, the action clumsy and heavy, inexperienced. Hulk opened his own mouth a bit wider than necessary and Tony used the opportunity to lick shallowly into Hulk's mouth. Hulk pulled back with a grunt, brow furrowed.

"Kiss Banner later."

"I wasn't kissing Bruce!" Tony protested. "I was kissing you." 

"No one kiss Hulk. Not even Betty kiss Hulk." 

"Well, that's her loss. Sorry," Tony answered glibly. "I'll kiss you, any time." 

Hulk snorted, skeptically, looking back at the window.

"I will, you know. Seriously, you and Banner need to talk. You don't have to peek out of Banner to talk to us or to get kisses, either. Like you said, we're your team. That means you're part of us." 

Hulk turned back, studying Tony openly, uninhibited.

"Team soft. Easier to watch, when Banner asleep. Be soft like team. Hulk not soft. Hard and strong." 

"You certainly are," Tony agreed, leaning forward and pressing his cheek to the Hulk's temple, closing his eyes.

"Tony sleepy now?" 

"Mm, yeah, I am actually," Tony admitted, chuckling. 

Hulk stood and pulled Tony up. He was stronger than Banner, though not having anywhere near his own strength. Tony chuckled and grabbed Hulk's hand, tugging him toward the bed. 

"C'mon, Big Green. It's bedtime." 

Hulk climbed into bed with Tony, laying down a bit awkwardly against Bruce's pillow. Tony smiled fondly, laying close to him and tugging Hulk onto his side. Hulk shifted a bit closer to Tony, who snuggled into the other man, grinning. 

"G'night, Big Guy."

Hulk grunted, closing his eyes. 

"JARVIS, don't wipe this in the morning. Save the security reel." 

"Of course, sir." 

"Voice and Tony hush now. Hulk sleep." 

"Yes, of course," JARVIS agreed, dryly. "Good night, Mr. Hulk."

JARVIS kept his word, saving the footage of Hulk's conversation with Tony. Heading for the lab bright and early, Tony cornered Bruce.

"I have something to show you, Big Guy," Tony told him, smirking, bouncing on his heels. 

Bruce looked at him with amused wariness.

"O-kay. What did you do now?" 

"I had a very long conversation with your greener self last night, though he wasn't very green at the time. I had JARVIS save the security footage. I want you to watch," Tony told him, his tone becoming more serious. "I think everyone has really been underestimating the Hulk, all these years." 

"You've always thought that."

"Yeah, well, I was sorta going on instinct, but this...Bruce, this is going to blow you and some of your notions completely away!" 

Bruce nodded, giving a resigned shrug. 

"Okay, let's see what you've got." 

Bruce watched the footage, his jaw heading swiftly for the floor. His eyes widened in a mixture of horror and wonder, as the Hulk talked to Tony, as the Hulk kissed Tony! 

"You're lucky he didn't flatten you," he told Tony, flatly.

"You object to me kissing Hulk?" 

Bruce considered that for only a moment, before shaking his head. 

"Nah, not if he doesn't, but...you couldn't know he wouldn't. He might have thought you were trying to bite him!" 

Tony looked a bit startled, then grinned widely. 

"Oops. Gotta admit, that didn't actually occur to me. Let's be honest, though, it wouldn't have stopped me. I just would have explained first." 

"No, it wouldn't have," Bruce agreed, dryly, watching as Hulk and Tony curled up in bed together. 

Bruce leaned back, considering the image. It was cute, though with Hulk's eyes closed, that might have been Bruce himself lying there. It wasn't though and something in their positions, in the way Hulk held himself, even in sleep, said as much. Bruce tried to find something about the scene in his own memories. He'd always thought that the rage and overwhelming sensory input had kept him from processing and remembering his time as the Hulk. Despite what he had told Betty, he'd never really thought the Hulk was a separate personality from himself. Bruce had always considered Hulk to be the physical manifestation of his own rage, a dark reflection of Bruce Banner given terrifying life and form. 

Now, Bruce Banner was forced to reconsider that theory and all his other notions about the Hulk. Last night had been quiet, with little sensory input. In fact, Hulk's experiences had taken place in Bruce's own body, with sensory data well within Bruce's ability to manage...but the memories weren't there. Bruce had been sound asleep, while Hulk came out to growl at the storm. In the footage, Hulk had displayed a self awareness and intelligence that left Bruce stunned and uneasy. Based on the evidence, Bruce was being forced to consider the Hulk as a thinking, self-aware being, in his own right. 

"Penny for your thoughts, Bruce," Tony interrupted, his tone shading towards concerned. 

Bruce gave him a wry smile, shaking his head.

"I was thinking it's past time that the Other Guy and I had a long talk," Bruce admitted.


	3. Face to Face (Bruce Banner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Hulk have a long overdue talk.

Of course, it wasn't that easy. Bruce had never spoken to the Other Guy before, had never even attempted to reach out to him. Each generally existed only in the background of the other's mind. Meditation seemed the most likely solution, so Bruce pursued it, but with limited success. Bruce slowly felt his general awareness of the Hulk increasing, though, and found himself able to feel more of the Other Guy's emotions. With these small successes to build on, Bruce continued the meditations and practiced some self-hypnosis techniques. 

Today would be Bruce's ninth attempt at contacting the Hulk. 

Bruce sat in a recliner in his room, with his eyes closed. He envisioned a path in a garden, lined with lamp posts. Every lamp post he passed he relaxed further, going deeper into his own mind. At the end of the path was a garden, with patio furniture and a wooden swing. The air was rich with the scents of lavender and roses. Always before the garden had been empty and quiet. Today, the Hulk sat, cross-legged, near the swing, his expression sulky. He watched Bruce warily. 

Bruce couldn't resist taking a few moments to openly study the Other Guy in a way security footage didn't allow. The physical presence, even in this mindscape, was over-whelming. Sitting, the Hulk's head still loomed over Bruce's. The Hulk's body looked hard and radiated power. His incredibly defined muscles, thick slabs bulging from beneath green skin, were more than enough to inspire awe, but Bruce found himself noticing other things. He noticed the black chest hair that covered the Hulk's front, eerily similar to Bruce's. Bruce had expected Hulk to appear more youthful, but the Other Guy's hair was a mix of black and gray, though showing more at his temples. His eyes, of course, were brilliant green, not a deep brown. The sheer reality of the Hulk caught Bruce off guard. 

"Banner want to talk, but stay quiet. Scared of Hulk." 

"You can't blame people for being afraid. You could crush them so easily." 

"Hulk not need to smash puny humans," Hulk growled. 

"No, because you're the strongest, right?" Bruce asked, with a hint of sarcasm, his smile tight. "They can't hurt you, but you can certainly hurt them...even on accident." 

Hulk nodded.

"Humans puny, frail, but still think they can hurt Hulk, _want_ to hurt Hulk."

"Not all of them...not most of them." 

"Army. Puny god. Dead-skin things. Bullies...Banner." 

Bruce looked away, nodding, feeling a twinge of guilt. 

"I did, yeah."

"DID?" Hulk challenged, his powerful voice ringing around the garden. 

"Things have changed, haven't they? I didn't...I just wanted my life back. I wanted to be safe."

"Who Banner think kept him safe??" Hulk growled. "HULK ALWAYS SAVING STUPID BANNER." 

"I wouldn't have needed saving, if it weren't for you!" Bruce snapped. "I was only in danger, because people want access to you, to use you to create super soldiers! The only thing I ever wanted was a peaceful life, doing research, getting married and having kids...being normal." 

Hulk snorted in derision. 

"Banner create Hulk, but blame Hulk. Banner have team, but want something else." 

"I meant before," Bruce sighed. "Like I said, things have changed. I've changed and so have you. You've grown and I didn't even realize you were capable of that." 

"Hulk grow. Hulk not puny Banner! Not your bad thoughts, your rage. HULK IS HULK!" 

Bruce circled around Hulk, keeping a wary eye on him, as Bruce made his way to one of the patio chairs. 

"Okay, but I couldn't know that. All I saw, after you...existed, was destruction and people being hurt." 

"Banner stupid. Listen to Ross's lies." 

"I've seen videos of your rampages, Hulk," Bruce observed dryly. 

Hulk glared at him, his fists clenching. Bruce sat up a bit, ready to end things, if Hulk got violent. He didn't think Hulk could really harm him, but he didn't want to take any chances. 

"Hulk come out. Always find puny humans, with guns. Smash people who try to hurt Hulk!" 

Bruce sighed, leaning back, looking around the garden to focus a bit and restore a bit of his peace. 

"You have a right to defend yourself, sure. The problem is the people on the sidelines have no way of protecting themselves from you." 

"Not smash humans that scream and run...not in long time." 

"Really? You're claiming you didn't accidentally hurt a single civilian, when the Chitauri attacked?" 

Hulk looked away, his face clouding, though Bruce had a hard time reading those brutal features. 

"Hulk learn. Try not to hurt, but dead-skins everywhere. Can't fight dead-skins and stay away from puny humans. Less dead or hurt, than if Hulk stay away." 

"I know. That's why I came back, why I let you out to fight." 

Hulk snorted. 

"What puny Banner want?" 

"That's my question actually. You've been using my body, when I'm sleeping, to check on the team and to talk to Tony. Why? How do I know you're not trying to take my body, too?" 

Hulk startled Bruce by laughing, a deep rumbling sound that started low in the Hulk's chest, causing his shoulders to shake. 

"Why Hulk want puny Banner's body? Banner puny and weak!" 

"Well, you seemed to enjoy using it to talk with Tony."

Hulk stopped laughing, glaring, his expression morose.

"No one talk to Hulk before. Betty talk to Bruce through Hulk. Tony talk to HULK." 

"Steve talked to you, too," Bruce defended.

Hulk nodded, looking a bit bewildered.

"Yes. Steve talk to Hulk. Hulk like team. Hulk want..." Hulk trailed off, shaking his head, the words just not there.

"I love them. Is that what you want? God, there's no reason to think you aren't a social creature," Bruce mused to himself. 

"Love?" Hulk asked, sounding startled. "Team love Banner, not Hulk, like Betty."

"Tony and Betty would both object to that statement," Bruce told him, a bit sadly. "They...give them a chance. Anyway, I didn't ask how they felt. I want to know if you love them." 

Hulk turned away, grumbling, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He glared at Bruce from the corners of his eyes.

"Hulk love team. Not monster. Watch team from Bruce. Team good." 

"I wasn't calling you a monster, Hulk," Bruce assured him. "You don't have to feel something, just because I do."

"Hulk feels not Banner's, but...Hulk always know Banner's feels." 

"You're more aware of me, than I usually am of you. Would I be able to do that? Look out of your eyes at the world?"

"Not sleep as Hulk. Always danger, when Hulk out." 

"I could, though, if you were asleep?"

"Yes," Hulk agreed, suspiciously. 

Banner held up his hands, in a gesture of peace.

"It's okay. I just...it might help me understand better." 

"Not need understand. Always think. Noisy in your head." 

"Sorry," Bruce offered, wryly, "but what if I helped you make sense of what's in my head?" 

Hulk growled, suspicious.

"What Banner want with Hulk?" 

Bruce shook his head sadly.

"I want to make peace, with you and with myself." 

"Not try stop Hulk seeing team?" 

Bruce shook his head, smiling slightly.

"No. I don't mind, as long as no one gets hurt. You just need to realize...someone can make you angry and not deserve to be smashed. I make people angry, sometimes, you know. They don't smash me. They try to understand or they go cool off. They get over it." 

"Cool off?" 

"Yeah, they let the anger go, let themselves relax." 

Hulk snorted, but Banner could see him trying to process the idea. 

"Hulk not smash team. Hulk trust team." 

"Then, that will have to do for now," Bruce conceded, realizing it was progress. 

"Banner talk to Hulk again?" 

"Yeah. We need to work on that." 

Bruce didn't bother with good-bye, since Hulk was always with him. He just stood and started walking backwards on the garden path, releasing himself from the light trance. Bruce shifted in his chair as he came back to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He smiled to himself, staring out the window. They had a lot of work to do, but for the first time, Bruce felt hopeful about his ability to co-exist with the Hulk, instead of merely resigned.


	4. Tucking In (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes to bring Bruce to bed, but Hulk is the one awake.

It was slow going, as Bruce balanced Hulk with his other projects, time with the team, and Avenger duties. Bruce tended to work late hours, especially when he was in the middle of a project. Like Tony, Bruce found his work endlessly fascinating and was quite willing to put the rest of his life on hold, while he pursued a puzzle. The rest of his life included things like eating and sleeping, though he would eat any finger foods set in front of him. 

Thor had realized at dinner that he had not seen Bruce in almost two days. After watching movies late into the night, Thor went to Bruce's room, hoping to spend the night with him. All of the Avengers had issued open invitations to others to spend the night, whenever they wanted and most took advantage of it. Nights alone were usually an indication of exhaustion or illness. Bruce, however, was not in his room, when Thor eased the door open. 

"JARVIS, where is Bruce?" Thor asked quietly, suspecting at least part of the answer.

"Dr. Banner is currently sleeping at the desk in his lab," JARVIS tattled. 

Thor grinned, shaking his head. 

"Thank you. I'll take care of him." 

"Yes, sir. His current position is not conducive to waking without a sore back." 

Thor chuckled and headed for Bruce's lab. Seeing Bruce, he had to agree with JARVIS's assessment. Bruce was sitting on a lab stool, slumped forward over the desk, his arm dangling to the floor, with a pencil just underneath it, and the other draped across the desk. Bruce's glasses were still on his face, mostly, but had slid down to end of his nose, with one of the ear pieces hanging loose. Thor thought he looked adorable, but extremely uncomfortable. 

Thor walked over to the desk, spotting an eyeglass case sitting, neglected, in the corner. Thor gently removed Bruce's glasses, placing them carefully in the case, which he put in his pocket. He knew the doctor preferred to wear his glasses in the morning, especially when first waking up. Bruce didn't stir and Thor noted with a bit of concern the dark circles under the scientist's eyes. Apparently, he and Tony had been over-working again. 

With a sigh of fond exasperation, Thor worked an arm underneath Bruce's knees, while placing another across his shoulder. Thor carefully lifted Bruce out of the chair, cradling him against his chest. Bruce's head landed on Thor's shoulder, but even this wasn't enough to wake Bruce, who simply twitched a bit, before falling back into sleep. Thor placed a brief kiss on Bruce's mouth, before turning for the doors. 

Thor got out of the doors easily enough, but stumbled a bit, when he entered the elevator. A startled growl greeted the jarring motion, as Thor pressed the button for his floor. He turned, seeing that it was indeed Hulk staring out of Bruce's body. Thor smiled with soothing openness.

"I am sorry for disturbing your sleep, Hulk," Thor told him, shrugging a bit. "Bruce fell asleep in his lab." 

Hulk stared at him a moment, blinking, then growled again, the sound almost a moan. His head drooped back onto Thor's shoulder.

"What wrong with puny Banner? Feel so heavy," Hulk complained.

"Bruce has been working too much and has exhausted himself," Thor explained, chuckling a bit and earning a baleful glance from Hulk. 

Thor considered setting Hulk down, unsure if the being would appreciate being carried, even in affection. Hulk, however, shifted a bit, wrapping one arm around Thor's chest and snuggling into him. Thor held still as Bruce's alter ego made himself comfortable. 

"Stupid, puny Banner," Hulk grumbled, then kicked his feet a bit, growling. "What??" 

Hulk lifted his head again, staring past the broad expanse of Thor's chest to his own feet, and kicked a bit harder, growling impatiently. 

Thor looked at Hulk's feet, seeing only Bruce's half-polished loafers. 

"Ah, those are Bruce's shoes!" Thor told Hulk, realizing this was probably the first time he had ever worn shoes or socks.

Hulk grunted, his disdain obvious, then yawned widely, his eyes going wide. Thor couldn't help grinning. There was just something appealing about Hulk's reactions to things others took for granted. 

"Hulk not like this," Hulk fussed, plucking at one of Banner's coat sleeves. "Feel bad, covered in stupid _things_." 

"Only a few more moments and we will be there. Then, you can remove them," Thor assured him.

"Huh? Where Thor take Hulk?" 

"We're going to my rooms to sleep," Thor told him, as the elevator opened. 

Fortunately, Thor's door was only several feet away from the elevator. Jarvis opened Thor's door for him, so Thor could carry the dozing Hulk in without jostling him. Thor approached the bed and lay the Hulk down on it, but he didn't stay down. Hulk lumbered to his feet stretching and grimacing. 

"Now take off stupid stuff," he ordered, reaching for Bruce's collar and beginning to yank on it roughly. 

"Wait, don't tear them!" Thor pleaded, laughing. "Let me help." 

Hulk stopped, glaring petulantly.

"Want stupid stuff OFF," he roared, as best he could with Banner's puny voice. 

Thor didn't bother to respond to that, but pulled Bruce's coat back off of his shoulders, drawing a look of indignation from Hulk, as his arms felt pinned. Thor just smiled warmly, taking and drawing Hulk's arm carefully from the sleeve, before repeating the motion on the other side. Thor tossed the coat aside. Hulk wriggled his shoulders a bit, glad to have the constrictive weight of the coat gone. He yawned again, as Thor began undoing the buttons on Banner's shirt.

Thor couldn't help slowing down a bit, as he peeled the clothes from his lover's body. He knew Bruce didn't see the appeal in his own form, but Thor loved the man's moderately muscled body, with the thick pelt of hair across his chest. Bruce was softer than most of the warriors on Asgard, but Thor thought he was perfect for snuggling with. Idly, Thor ran a hand across Hulk's chest, as he finished removing his shirt. Hulk stared peacefully, as Thor removed his slacks and underwear. 

Thor gently pushed the Hulk into a sitting position in the bed, chuckling as the Hulk plopped down on his back. Thor removed Bruce's loafers and socks, tossing them into the pile of Bruce clothing. Hulk grunted in satisfaction, leaning up on his elbows to view his bare feet. Smiling, Hulk wiggled all of his toes. Thor couldn't resist. Bruce's pale toes were wriggling right in front of him! Thor pinched the nearest toes, pressing into a ticklish spot. Hulk jolted, then grinned, launching himself at Thor. 

Thor laughed as Hulk landed on top of him, rolling the other man who bucked, trying to take control. It was apparent that Hulk knew about tickling, as his hands slid up and down Thor's sides, digging lightly into vulnerable spots. Thor laughed in delight, trying to catch Hulk's hands. Hulk managed to wind up on his side, but in doing so scraped the side of his arm hard against Thor's carpet. Hulk frowned, rubbing at the redness.

"Pain?" Hulk asked, sitting up. 

"Are you all right?" Thor asked, grinning in sympathy.

"Yes?" Hulk asked, then yawned again, sagging. "Banner so puny." 

"Perhaps we should reserve such play, for when you are in your own form," Thor suggested, chuckling.

"Thor play with Hulk?" 

"Of course, I shall. I think, though, we should let Bruce keep sleeping, which he would not, if you transformed?"

"Yes, need sleep," Hulk grumbled, sighing. "Play later." 

Thor stood and offered Hulk his hand. Hulk grabbed hold, pulling himself up, then leaning against Thor. Turning to the bed, Thor pulled back the blankets. Hulk didn't wait for further invitation, but crawled into the empty space, settling down against one of the pillows. Thor climbed in after the Hulk, pulling him close. Instinctively, Hulk curled himself around Thor's bulk, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. Hulk frowned. Lifting his head, he gazed down the lengths of their bodies, seeing that their feet were about even, even with his head on Thor's shoulder. He snorted derisively.

"Stupid, puny Banner," he grunted, shutting his eyes again. 

Thor just grinned, placing a small kiss on Hulk's temple. Hulk was already asleep, his snores a gentle rhythm across Thor's neck. Thor slipped easily into sleep, lulled by Hulk's heat and weight. 

Thor was the first awake in the morning, watching Bruce sleep. It was no hardship to remain still, wrapped around the smaller man. Peace wasn't something the Avengers enjoyed often enough and it was usually found in each other, in small moments, before and after facing the world. Thor gently stroked Bruce's unruly curls. 

"The last thing I remember," Bruce said, his face still buried in Thor's shoulder, making his voice muffled, "is reaching for a pencil on the floor of my lab." 

"Yes, that explains the position I found you sleeping in, when I came to bring you to bed." 

"Thanks. I guess I really overdid it. I don't even remember getting undressed," Bruce chuckled, cuddling closer.

"Hulk has those memories," Thor admitted. "He woke up, when I was walking to the elevator." 

"Hmmm. Anything I need to know?" Bruce asked. 

"I promised to play with him, when he's in his own form. We started to wrestle, but you were too tired. He scraped your arm," Thor said apologetically. 

Bruce shrugged.

"He wants to play," Bruce repeated, sounding guilty. 

"Do not be hard upon yourself, Bruce," Thor advised, stroking his arm. "You've done better with Hulk than most would have. You had no precedents to follow, no one to turn to for guidance in a situation fraught with peril for you, the Hulk, and your entire realm." 

"Maybe. I could have done better though. I should have tried to understand his nature earlier." 

"A mistake, yes, but one you are working to correct. You must give yourself credit for that." 

"Why?" 

Thor laughed, rolling over on top of Bruce, smirking.

"As a favor to those who love you," he challenged, "if not because it makes sense." 

"Hmm. So where exactly are you planning to take the Hulk to play? The streets of New York are not a good idea." 

"No. Does the ocean seem a good idea?"

"Sure, as long as you don't let me wind up naked on Youtube, again. You know the media is going to have a field day."

"Let them and I will protect your modesty as best I can."

"My modesty thanks you," Bruce agreed dryly, leaning up and running his lips across Thor's jaw. 

"Do you mind the promises we have made to Hulk, Bruce?"

"No, of course not."

"We have made more than one: Tony to kiss him and I to play."

"Yeah," Bruce agreed, trying to sort out his thoughts. "He needs it. If I'm really to make peace with him and help him develop, then...he needs to feel wanted. The fact he even wants the things you've promised is amazing."

"He shall have them."


	5. Going Swimmingly (Thor and Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Thor keep their promises.

Thor and Tony both took the first opportunity to keep their promises to the Hulk. It helped that Hulk was in a good mood. The Killer Clowns, a squad of assassin androids, had attacked Brooklyn, allowing the Hulk to indulge in unrestrained smashing. The Clowns had attacked with a broad range of weapons, including rocket skates, juggling balls, unicycles, and laser blasters. The deadly weapons and their circus theme had only amused the Hulk.

Better, Bruce, in the back of the Hulk's mind had been amused, too. For once, puny Banner didn't react in horror and fear to the smashing. Instead, he had watched, giving off an air of acceptance, even encouragement. Puny Banner lurked, watching the battle. Twice Banner had pointed out where some puny humans were hiding, behind a row of cars and between two sets of stairs. Hulk managed to direct the fight away from the puny humans, winning Banner's approval.

Hulk joyfully and efficiently smashed the unlucky, inadequately prepared Clowns. He came to a stop next to the other Avengers, when the fight ended. Coulson and SHIELD were already beginning the clean-up of the operation. Thor looked around at the mess of weaponry and scattered android parts, grinning. 

"Excellent work, Hulk. You seem quite pleased with today's battle," Thor observed. 

"Funny bots good to smash," Hulk agreed, smirking. He looked towards Steve. "Battle done?" 

"Yup, we're clear," Steve assured him, a bit surprised by the question. Usually, the Hulk disappeared, as soon as he ran out of things to smash.

"That is good. I have a promise to keep to our green comrade," Thor reminded Steve, knowing Bruce was keeping everyone informed of events surrounding the Hulk. "Hulk? Would you like to go swimming?" 

Hulk blinked, then looked questioningly at Steve. "Go swimming?"

"I'm going to sit out this time," Steve told him, deliberately misinterpreting the request for permission, smiling warmly. "I need to report to Fury." 

Hulk huffed, but he could feel Banner in the back of his mind, accepting and expectant. He turned eagerly to Thor.

"Hulk get to ocean first!" he challenged. 

"Not necessarily," Thor disagreed, accepting. 

It didn't take either of them more than a couple of minutes to reach the ocean. Hulk reached the edge of the water a second or two ahead of Thor, leaping into the deep water, while Thor stopped to remove his armor and most of his clothing.

"Hulk wins," he crowed, using a large hand to send a giant spray of water in Thor's direction, soaking him. Thor sputtered and laughed, tossing aside his tunic. 

"You did, yes. Let me remove my armor and we'll see who can throw around the most water." 

"Shouldn't wear stupid stuff," Hulk advised. "Just in way." 

Thor laughed.

"My skin is not as impervious as yours, I'm afraid. My armor protects me," Thor explained, stripping away the last of his clothes to the swimming trunks beneath. He had taken to wearing them, lately, in anticipation of this opportunity. 

"Need more than short pants to protect from Hulk!" he boasted, sending another spray of water at Thor. 

"All right, that makes it my turn!" Thor declared, running into the ocean. 

Using a small amount of magic, Thor sent his own wave at the Hulk, who just laughed, plowing through the water and pulling Thor into a bear hug. They wrestled around, creating huge waves that swallowed patches of the shore. Thor kept an eye out for small boats and other swimmers, but everyone was wisely keeping their distance. The most Thor detected was the flash of cameras in the distance and he was fairly certain that some people on shore would be filming this. Well, Hulk was still wearing the remnants of Bruce's pants, so Thor's promise about Youtube was intact. 

Hulk had just rolled onto his back, floating lazily with Thor lounging on his chest, when Tony drove up in a motorboat, stopping a few feet away. His Iron Man suit sat beside him in the boat, folded up neatly into it's suitcase. Tony was stripped down to a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 

"Hm, now that does look comfy," he observed, grinning. 

"He is," Thor agreed. "Join us!" 

"Oh, I intend to," Tony promised, cutting the boat's engine. "That okay with you, big green?" 

Hulk nodded, watching as Tony dove into the water and came up gasping a bit. Chuckling, Hulk lifted a hand and sent a wave of water in Tony's direction, splashing him. Tony spluttered for a moment, then dove underneath the water. Hulk and Thor waited for Tony to reappear, but long seconds ticked by with no sign of him. 

"Tony?" Thor called, becoming a bit concerned. 

Hulk laughed suddenly, violently kicking his leg. Thor clung to his shoulders in surprise, watching as Tony appeared near the top of Hulk's head. He had to admire Tony's courage, though he thought the smirk was a bit much. 

"Tony!" Hulk growled in warning. 

"At your shoulder, Big Green," Tony responded, laughing. "Bruce is ticklish there, too."

Hulk huffed, but he was still smirking. Bruce grumbled in the back of his mind, calling Tony reckless. Hulk agreed, but he liked how brave the puny human was. 

"Permission to come aboard," Tony teased, leaning against the Hulk's shoulder. 

Hulk reached across and pulled Tony onto his chest, beside Thor. Tony leaned over and gave Thor a quick kiss. 

"You're lucky he didn't accidentally kick you," Thor pointed out, trying unsuccessfully to sound stern.

"Worry wart," Tony countered.

"Tony never worry. Team worry for him," Hulk grumbled. 

"Yeah, yeah. I worry, when it counts," Tony told them. 

Hulk snorted, scooping up a handful of water and pouring it over Tony's head. Tony sputtered. 

"Okay, okay!" he cried out, laughing. "I probably deserved that." 

Hulk gave a rumbling chuckle, using a single finger to ruffle through Tony's hair. Tony grinned up at him, returning the caress, running his own hand through the thick mass of the Hulk's hair. Up this close, Tony could see that Hulk's hair, like Bruce's, tended towards curling, though Hulk's hair was proportionately shorter. Hulk leaned into the touch, making a pleased noise that sounded as if it began deep in his chest. 

"Do I get that kiss now?" Tony asked, moving his head closer to Hulk's. 

Hulk leaned up and placed his lips on Tony's, then stopped, hesitating. Tony grinned and kissed back, moving his mouth boldly across Hulk's. Thor rested his head against Hulk's shoulder, watching avidly, intrigued by the sight. Hulk had few inhibitions and was making a greedy, growling sound, holding Tony tightly against him. 

Hulk was vaguely aware of Bruce in the back of his mind. He was surprised, when puny Banner began offering suggestions, telling Hulk what Tony liked. Listening, Hulk moved a hand to Tony's shoulders, rubbing very lightly, and stuck just the tip of his tongue out, licking at Tony's lips. Evidently, puny Banner was right, because Tony melted a bit, cuddling closer. 

Thor grinned, reaching out and placing a hand on Tony's butt. He sidled closer. It was on odd sight, watching the Hulk kissing Tony, but oddly beautiful too. Thor could feel Hulk shivering and it was endearing to feel such a strong, emotional reaction from him. 

"May I have a kiss, Hulk?" Thor asked, softly. 

Tony grinned, pulling away and gesturing Thor up with a tilt of his chin. Dazed, Hulk pulled Thor close, his gaze questioning. Smiling, Thor leaned down and ran his tongue across Hulk's lower lip, then sucked lightly at the corner of Hulk's mouth. Tony tucked his head under Hulk's chin, kissing the strong throat. Hulk sighed, running his hand down Thor's back. 

"Kisses good," Hulk rumbled. 

Thor and Tony both made agreeing noises, not moving from their positions. Thor touched his tongue to Hulk's and ran a hand across the broad expanse of the Hulk's chest, circling his fingers around one nipple. Hulk growled in approval. Tony grinned, giving Thor a thumbs up, even as he licked and sucked at the hollow of Hulk's throat. Hulk made a harsh sound of need and Thor noticed that Hulk's pants were straining. 

"I think we should continue this at the Tower. I did promise to keep Bruce and, by extension, Hulk off of Youtube," he told them, chuckling. 

"More kisses at home?" Hulk asked, beginning to swim for shore.

"Yep, all the kisses," Tony promised, quickly grabbing a rope attached to the boat he'd brought out. 

Hulk picked up speed, grinning. Not much beat smashing, but kissing might just come close. As soon as he reached shallow enough water, Hulk grabbed Thor, Tony, and the boat, then leaped up into the air, heading for the Tower and the other Avengers. Chuckling, Hulk considered that the rest of the team might give kisses, too.


	6. Lazy Afternoon (Natasha Romanov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Bruce watched a boring movie. Now, Natasha gets to spend time with Hulk.

The kisses and playing grew more frequent, but Hulk still enjoyed peeking at the team through Bruce, when he slept. Small and soft did have a few advantages, when it came to the team. Hulk stretched comfortably on the couch, moving carefully so Natasha wouldn't be dislodged. Hulk ran his fingers through her bright hair, enjoying the soft feel of the strands between his fingers.

"Mmmm, hello, Hulk," Natasha murmured. "The movie put Bruce to sleep too?"

"Banner sleep. How Natasha know?" 

"Your breath pattern is different from his." 

"Clever Tasha," Hulk crooned, still playing with her hair. "Pretty." 

"Thank you," she said, stroking one finger through the thick hair on Hulk's chest. 

Hulk gave a soft rumble, leaning forward to kiss her, his lips brushing across the top of her curls. Smiling, Natasha leaned up, staring for a few seconds at the brilliant green of Hulk's eyes, before leaning forward and kissing him. Hulk wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. 

"Mmmm," she repeated, smirking. "This is the best way to spend the weekend--on the couch, with good company, and some movies." 

"Movie dumb. Put puny Banner and Natasha to sleep."

"If it'd been good, we'd have stayed awake. Since it was bad, we cuddled and took a nap together. Win-win situation." 

"Hulk always win." 

"Ahhhh, there's that male ego," Natasha laughed, reaching up to muss his curls. 

Hulk snorted. 

"Natasha have ego," he claimed, dryly. 

"Shhhhhhhh," she whispered, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on Hulk's lips. "That's a secret, darling." 

"Why secret? Tony's ego not secret."

"Tony uses his ego to keep everything else secret," Natasha said, gently. 

"Team not need to hide. Team has Hulk." 

"Humans need to conceal things. Even when we know we're safe, we feel anxious and afraid, when we're exposed." 

"Humans puny," Hulk agreed, a bit sadly. 

"Maybe, but we've developed ways to protect ourselves. We do pretty good for puny humans."

"Team do good. Hulk proud of team." 

"We're proud of you, too. We love you, not just Bruce." 

"Hulk love team. Love Natasha."

"Good. Watch a movie with me?" 

"Movie dumb." 

"Not that movie. A different one." 

"Watch funny movie." 

"What do you find funny?" 

"Ghosts. Puny people smashing. Robots." 

Natasha swung her legs to the floor, standing. Hulk growled his discontent, making her smile. 

"Trust me," Natasha said, winking. "I'll be right back." 

Hulk huffed, shifting.

"Tasha trust Hulk?" he challenged. 

Natasha didn't answer right away, but took the time to put a disk into the dvd player. After, she went back to the couch and stretched out on top of the Hulk, who glared stubbornly at her. She smiled and kissed him.

"Yes, I do trust you," she answered, shrugging. "You're part of my team and my lover, so yes, I choose to." 

Hulk relaxed, hugging her close. 

"What movie Tasha playing?" 

"I, Robot. It's not a comedy, exactly, but Will Smith is pretty funny and the robot reminds me of Bruce a bit." 

"Robot puny, too?" Hulk asked, chuckling.

Natasha pinched his chest. 

"No, smart and a bit sassy, but peaceful...gentle." 

Hulk squirmed, gently catching her hand in his. 

"Puny humans like robot?"

"Not at first. You know how us puny humans can be," Natasha admitted.

Hulk growled. Natasha smiled sadly at him.

"It's a movie, Hulk. Things tend to get better in movies."

"Things better." 

"Between you and Bruce?" 

"Team. Puny Banner not so stupid now." 

"Good," she said. "Now, watch the movie." 

Hulk settled against her, cuddling close. He liked cuddling his team, almost as much as he liked kisses. The kisses and cuddling were both growing more frequent. Hulk didn't hide from the team, anymore, when he looked out through Bruce's eyes. Hulk especially loved sharing early mornings with the team, right before Bruce woke up.


	7. Shower Games (Clint Barton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little help from Bruce, Hulk discovers just how hot showers can be.

Hulk wasn't always awake first, though. The sound of water falling brought Hulk up from sleep. Clint was no longer in bed, though he had collapsed next to Bruce, after arriving home late from a mission. Hulk followed the noise into the bathroom and saw Clint, standing naked at the sink, brushing his teeth. Clint looked over at Hulk, grinning, then turned and spat, rinsing his mouth.

"Hey, Hulk," Clint greeted, noting his green eyes and naked body. "Want to join me in the shower?" 

"Hulk clean." 

"Yeah, but there are better reasons than that for showering," Clint coaxed, turning on the water, before moving close to Hulk and kissing him. 

"Kiss in water?" Hulk asked. 

"Yep," Clint agreed. "C'mon, the water's niiiice and warm." 

Hulk stepped beneath the water, throwing back his head and letting it drench his hair. Clint stepped in with him, running a hand down Hulk's chest. Hulk rumbled in approval, pulling Clint closer. Clint kissed Hulk, leaning against him as the water cascaded over them both. 

_Oh, this is a nice way to wake up_ , Bruce thought in the back of Hulk's mind. Hulk rumbled in disappointment, preparing for Bruce to take over. Bruce laughed, staying in the background. _Nah, go ahead. This is something new for you._

 **Why kiss in water?** Hulk wondered, pleased and surprised that Banner hadn't booted him aside.

 _Because it feels good, of course_ , Bruce answered. _You've done more than just kiss, right? Well, this is another form of love play._

**Play in water? Water not stay** , Hulk reasoned, even as he was distracted by Clint's mouth on his neck and his own hands exploring Clint's backside. 

_Hmmm, he does have a nice ass, doesn't he? No, the water doesn't stay, but it does make nice sensations. Take some soap and rub Clint down with it. Start slow at his shoulders._

Hulk hesitated, a bit startled to have Banner not only complacent, but offering explicit advise. Grunting a bit, Hulk poured out a bit of the woodsy smelling soap, rubbing it between his palms. Clint straightened up to see what Hulk was doing and leered. Hulk chuckled, rubbing his soapy hands over Clint's shoulders and upper back in slow, sensuous circles. Clint moaned happily as Hulk's strong fingers rubbed away some of the aches from the latest mission. 

"Mmm, yeah, that's nice," Clint said approvingly. "My turn. Tilt your head back okay?" 

Hulk obeyed, trusting, as Clint got a small dollop of shampoo and began working it through the Hulk's thick curls. Hulk's eyes fluttered shut, as Clint began a thorough scalp massage. Tingles of pleasure started at the top of Hulk's scalp and ran down his neck. Clint pressed their lower bodies together lightly, rubbing gently against his lover. Hulk gave a soft, whining growl, grabbing Clint's hips and pulling him even closer. 

_Wow_ , Bruce observed. _Time to return that favor, I think._

Listening, Hulk grabbed the shampoo, making sure Clint wasn't directly in the spray. Hulk was a bit less certain than Clint, but Banner kept talking, advising Hulk on where to press his fingers and when, until Hulk settled into a satisfactory pattern. Clint certainly expressed no objections, just tilting his head back and sighing with pleasure. Hulk noted almost idly that he and Clint were both rock hard and hot against each other. 

Finally, they parted just a bit, each helping the other to rinse out all of the shampoo and exchanging a long, deep kiss. Clint gave brief thanks to Tony's hedonism and the Tower's almost limitless supplies of hot water. He stroked Hulk's hair fondly.

"You're picking up on this pretty fast," he praised.

"Banner help."

"Bruce is awake?" Clint asked startled.

"Awake. Staying back, talking to Hulk." 

Clint's lips spread in a proud, wicked grin.

"Well, now, that's an interesting layer of kink. Directing things is he?" 

Hulk snorted. "Banner always bossy." 

_Hey, now_ , Bruce protested, laughing.

Clint chuckled. "Well, at least he gives good advice." 

**Bossy, but smart bossy** , Hulk conceded, smirking, giving a huff of laughter. 

Clint kissed Hulk again, running his tongue across Hulk's mouth and across his jaw. Clint took some soap and began washing the Hulk's chest, paying careful attention to his nipples and running his hands firmly down the Hulk's sides. Hulk's breath caught. Trembling in Banner's puny body, Hulk copied Clint, carefully massaging and stroking his body. Hulk had seen his team naked, but the water and soaps made Clint's skin smoother and more slippery. Hulk savored the hot, soft texture, rubbing Clint's hips slowly. 

_Do NOT stop there_ , Bruce told him, firmly. 

Hulk grinned, making sure he had a huge handful of bubbles, then let his hand go lower, brushing against Clint's erection. Clint moaned, involuntarily thrusting towards the stimulation. Growling, the Hulk aggressively pulled Clint closer, kissing him hungrily. Carefully, because he was weaker than himself, but still stronger than puny Banner, the Hulk wrapped his hand around Clint's cock, stroking strongly. 

"Hulk, yeah," Clint gasped between kisses. "Um...lemme...I can't reach like this..." 

_Align your cocks and give him some room, so you can stroke each other at the same time_ , Bruce said, helpfully. 

Hulk shifted just enough to carry out Bruce's suggestion, grunting when his erection pressed against Clint's and moaning, when Clint succeeded in wrapping his hand around them both. Hulk pressed their hands together, letting Clint set their pace as they rocked and stroked each other. The haze of the shower and the hot water splashing down on them added another layer of eroticism that amazed Hulk. 

_Just like that_ , Bruce whispered softly, feeling only echoes of what Hulk was experiencing, but it was more than enough. _Let go_. 

Hulk did, a primal roar tearing from his throat at his release, echoed by a slightly weaker cry from Clint. Satisfaction crashed through them and Hulk pressed back against the wall, to keep them from falling. Clint leaned heavily against Hulk, moaning a bit more at his lover's soft skin against his front, while hot water gently pelted his back. Grunting, Hulk pressed Clint closer, bending to lick and nibble at his neck. 

After basking for a few moments, Clint stood and used the shower head to rinse them off. He turned off the water and guided Hulk back out into the bathroom. Clint handed Hulk a towel, then grabbed another and began drying the Hulk slowly. Hulk smiled, following suit, and using the soft, fluffy cloth to rub Clint down, drying his hair, then his body. When they were dry, Hulk grabbed Clint's hand, tugging him back to bed, while yawning.

"Sleepy now." 

"Yeah, a nap is a good idea," Clint agreed, climbing onto the bed and curling around the Hulk. "Good thing I have today off." 

"Good thing," Hulk agreed sleepily, his eyes closing. 

Clint leaned back against his pillow, but he didn't sleep. He waited patiently for Hulk to drift off and then for Banner to wake up completely. Bruce blinked softly a few times, before turning to Clint with a beautifully wicked grin. Clint rolled over onto Bruce and kissed him soundly.

"That was hot, Banner." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it...both of you," Bruce added, shrugging wryly.

"That was pretty amazing of you, you know." 

"Thanks, but I think Hulk gets most of the credit." 

Clint snorted. "You came awake and didn't take over, Banner. You could have, but you let Hulk have that, instead. You're a long way from where you started, sweetheart." 

Bruce shifted, looking down, but he kept smiling.

"Yeah, I am. We are. He listened. He's never trusted me enough to take advice much, before." 

"Bet you never offered much before, too," Clint reminded him. 

Bruce sighed, nodding.

"You're right." 

Clint kissed him hungrily. "Hey, give me a guy who admits his mistakes over someone who never gets caught making any, every time." 

Bruce laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." 

"Good," Clint said, grinning. "So, Bruce...are you a closet dom? Because the thought that you were directing Hulk in the shower is pretty damn hot. Probably something we should play with, the next time we'll all having sex."

"Hmmm, you like that idea, huh?" Bruce asked in a sultry tone, rolling over to straddle Clint's hips. "We'll have to see who else wants to play." 

"Can't imagine anyone turning the idea down," Clint observed, running his hands up Bruce's sides. Bruce squirmed a bit, leaning down to kiss Clint softly. 

"Probably not," Bruce agreed, smirking a bit. "Later, though. Right now, I want to get you dirty enough to need another shower and then you need a good breakfast."

"I like the way you think, Doc," Clint agreed, arching his hips up. 

Bruce leaned down and kissed Clint, deeply. He could still feel Hulk sleeping soundly in the back of his mind. Once, that would have made Bruce tense and unhappy. Now, he accepted that his life wasn't normal and that Hulk would always be part of it. The good news, Bruce realized, was that meant he would never have to be alone again.


End file.
